


Surrexerunt Ludere! TF2 Halloween Orgy Nonsense [Suggestions/Requests Taken]

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Corsetry, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, there'll be more kinks as we go along but this is all i have planned so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: Merasmus is phoning it in this year, just like the Valve Team.He mails over a tome of new spells for the team to play test for him and the team take full advantage in one night of pure revelry.This is some pwp nonsense, enjoy. Please feel free to suggest things, or kinks, or pairings etc. Just having fun with it, no promises made.And I make spy wear a corset for no other reason than I wanted spy to wear a corset.
Relationships: Demoman/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 62





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro chapter with all the costumes. I’ve recently joined tiktok and I’m ngl I do love all the crazy cosplayers and extreme make up, and the weirdly specific thirst traps lol so just imagine that but more period specific to the 70s.  
> And yes I know onesies weren’t around in that era but lets live a little, eh? Its too cute not for Pyro to wear. I was inspired by this picture for both Demo’s hair and Pyro’s onesie.   
> https://ersatzperyton.tumblr.com/post/118584355707/hangout-funtimes-with-demonstrations-man-and-fire
> 
> I've also been writing this piece for a while now, like a month or two, so I need to go through and edit the stuff before I post it one by one, plz be patient x

“So what do we have here?” Spy asked as he walked into the party. He surveyed the team’s costumes with contempt, they’d tried their best to put some effort in this year, but it wasn’t easy when they were stuck on the base. Amateurs, he thought.  
The living area had been converted into a party room; there was a snack table, the monster mash was playing out of an old record player and some skeletons posing about the room that Miss Pauling had agreed to loan as decorations.

“Heavy is Ghost.” He stated, he was draped in a big bed sheet with the eyes cut out, in fact, it might have been two sheets stitched together, “Ooooo big ghost has come to haunt scaredy babies!”  
“You ain’t scary -- now this is scary, look at me, I’m a Skellington!” Scout beamed, “Hope I don’t rattle none of ya’.”  
He’d used some of Soldier’s grease paint and white talc powder to paint a skull on his face and neck. A black beanie was tucked on his head, letting a tuft of hair stick out from his forehead which was also powdered white. He wore skeleton sleeves and leggings that he’d tried his best to sew white patches on, but they looked a little flimsy.

“And you?” He turned to Demo, looking him up and down.  
“I’mma a viking, can’t ye tell? The Scots are descended from the Vikings y’know.”  
The night was still young so he was still on two feet, Demo turned to show off his furs and helmet. He’d even gone to the trouble of growing out his hair and loc’ing it up, Spy didn’t think he looked bad at all with a flowing mane of hair under the paper-mache helmet.  
“And the Texan is… some kind of mongrel dog?”  
“I’m a were-wolf, son, don’tchu’ forget it.” He growled, fittingly. He’d drawn on some thick mutton chops and was wearing a plaid torn shirt. Sticking out from under his helmet were two fluffy ears over his own. He turned to greet Pyro as he walked through the door and Spy noted the shaggy looking tail pinned to his overalls.

Pyro was in his suit over which he was wearing a massive, baggy looking unicorn costume. It had footies to step into and zipped all the way up to the neck, letting his haunting black mask poke up from an otherwise adorable onesie.  
“Vampire.” Grinned Medic, he was wearing a double breasted grey waist coat and one of his white coats smeared with fake blood. That or he’d taken it out of the laundry before it got washed. He had a top hat, a cravat and he looked almost aristocratic with the pale makeup he applied. Little fangs peeked out as he smiled, Spy wondered if he’d swapped them out for the real deal.  
“Vampire hunter.” Said Sniper. Sniper had uncharacteristically put a lot of effort into his costume, if only to stick wooden stakes into his jacket and wear a crucifix on his hat. He even had garlic bulbs and a thigh strap for another wooden stake on his leg.  
Medic gave him a wry smile and went to help heavy untangle himself from the bedsheet which he’d accidentally stepped on tugging it over his eyes.

“Well, I can’t say you didn’t all try, you all look… admirably decent…” Spy said, swirling some cognac.  
“And what are you supposed to be, stretch?” The Engineer asked.  
Spy was seemingly in his usual attire, but those imbeciles wouldn’t know a thing about couture if it gunned from down point blank. He gave a flick of his eyes and didn’t deign to reply.

“And where is our Sol--?” Spy turned to the door as it was busted in by Soldier’s steel toe boots.  
“HELLO EVERYONE. I AM SHIRTLESS.” He announced.  
And he was. Soldier beared his bare chest proudly with his hands on his hips. Yet there was a peculiar pattern speckled across his skin.  
“I know better than to question that,” He sighed, “But might I inquire about that book…? And the tattoos...?”  
Soldier was lugging around a standard ancient tome under his arm. It was dusty, studded with black crystals and had sallowed pages. All pretty usual as tomes go. Soldier’s chest, however, was crawling with strange, spidery tattoos. Underneath the dense layer of chest hair were strange sigils and diagrams, alchemic symbols and ancient hieroglyphics. And they were subtly pulsing with light.  
“Oh yes! I was with my old roommate, Merasmus--”  
The whole room groaned. Even Pyro folded his arms and stomped like he was about to have a tantrum.  
“As I was saying, I was with Merasmus and he may have cursed me to complete a task or else be swallowed by cthonic horrors. Or something like that. And then he gave me this damn hippy, tattoo. I think it’s only temporary…” Soldier itched himself idly as he placed the tome down on the snack table, tipping over a bowl of tortilla chips.

The team gathered around the book. Brushing the chips away, Spy opened the thick leather cover to a shower of golden sparkles. Everyone coughed and brushed the cloud of magic away, the sparkly dust smelt funny and hung in the air. Spy picked up a letter tucked into the first page.

“Ahem…” He read aloud…

_DEAR FOOLISH EX-ROOMMATE,  
IF YOU EVER WANT YOUR PRECIOUS SKIN BACK TO NORMAL, YOU WILL BRING THIS ACCURSED GRIMOIRE TO YOUR UNFORTUNATE TEAM MATES WHEREIN THEY SHALL UNDERTAKE BETA-TESTING MY NEW SPELLS. I HAVE ATTACHED A SET OF QUESTIONNAIRES THEY WILL COMPLETE BY NOVEMBER SEVENTH OR THEY SHALL RUE THE DAY THEY DID NOT GIVE CONSISTENT FEEDBACK TO MERASMUS FOR THEIR FRIEND THE SOLDIER WILL BE FORFEIT TO THE ABYSSAL HORRORS I HAVE INSCRIBED ON YOUR SURPRISINGLY TONED CHEST._

_P.S. SORRY I COULDN’T MAKE IT THERE THIS YEAR, I AM HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH THE YAKUZA. XOXOX_

_P.S.S. I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SPILT SOME KIND OF APHRODISIACAL POLLEN UPON THE TOME, PLEASE DO NOT LET THAT AFFECT YOUR FEEDBACK._

Spy finished reading and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Gentlemen, it seems as if our wizard friend is phoning it in zhis year…”  
“I say we ave’ a go,” Mused Demo, flicking through the pages and squinting to read, “I ain’t afraid o’ no poxy magic as long as it don’t affect me eye again…”  
“I must say, my curiosity is somewhat piqued.” Said Medic from the back, trying to peer over the shoulders of his team mates to read the spells.  
“Eugh, well, zhis party cannot get any more passe, let us sample zhese enchantments.” Spy downed his drink and took the book from Demo to hold out flat in his arms and let every team mate read...


	2. Lamia Desiderio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic and Spy decide to test out Medic's new fangs, and Sniper comes along to help.

A flurry of loose pages fell out of the book, scattering across the floor. Each of them tentatively picked individual pages, examining them closely. The room was quiet, aside from the Monster Mash skipping gently on the record in the background. With everyone being distracted, Soldier dumped himself down on one of the sofas with a bowl of dip which he spoons out and licks off his fingers.  
Medic shuffled his collection of papers; they illustrated many fascinating diagrams of heinous anatomy, it might have been less effort than previous years, but the Wizard had truly out done himself. He pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and tried to keep from smiling. With his fluency in Latin, he truly had an advantage over his less intellectually competent colleagues. Perhaps there was an opportunity at hand.  
He blew gently on a page, inhaling what he suspected to be the concentrated aphrodisiac. He drew his finger over the page, a shining dust collected on his skin, he’d have to collect some for study… For now, he had other plans.  
He turned to a wonderful page which he thought would do nicely as a test run.  
“Lamia Desiderio.” He murmured.  
“What did you say, Doctor?” Spy turned his head to look at the Medic. Each Mercenary was seemingly in a world of their own as they tried to comprehend the spells, too cautious to try anything right away.  
Spy looked to the Medic; two fake white fangs clinked to the floor and as he looked back up, he was grinning back. Something was glinting in that smile, but he didn’t quite catch exactly what it was.  
“...Doctor..?”  
Medic walked towards his chosen subject and grabbed Spy’s hand, he’d always thought that he had a lean, finely cut figure. Now it was time to put it to use.  
“Come, ve have work to do…”  
Spy was pulled out from the living room and into the brightly lit hall. Spy wasn’t usually one to be dragged anywhere, but tonight he was feeling forgiving. The Doctor must have found something remarkable, and Spy was likely one of the only men in the room eloquent enough to understand the meaning of ‘aphrodisiacal’. He’d happily entertain the Doctor’s discoveries. 

“Doctor, may I enquire where exactly we are going?”  
“My office.”  
“And what exactly are we going to do when we get there?”  
“You will see.”  
“And why--”  
Spy was interrupted by being shunted against the wall in one fluid movement. Medic’s leg slipped between his own and hovered just under his trouser seam. He pressed his forehead against the Spy’s and smiled.  
“I said, we shall see. Are you really zhat desperate, Herr Spy, hm?”

Spy was speechless. Medic wasn’t a strong man, he wasn’t weak but he certainly wasn’t able to pin him against a wall under normal circumstances. He couldn’t deny that he admired the change.  
His proclivities weren’t a secret. He’d recounted extracts of some of his more salacious exploits when he had a drink in hand. That and once in a blue moon he’d flirt to get out of a tight situation, he found most enemies were a sucker for a well-cut suit and a sultry voice. And Medic had been rather blase about his own admiration of the male form, though he never went any further than teasing compliments after physical examinations. This could be amusing, thought Spy.

“I wouldn’t say that, merely… curious.” He said quietly, as Medic pressed his chest against him. His breath grew heavier as Medic ran his knee along Spy’s thigh and idly tugged on his silk tie.  
“I just vant to experiment vith my newfound instruments, mein freund...”  
Medic smiled again. And Spy saw that same glint; in the corners of his smile were two gleaming fangs. They gently teased at the pink of his lips.  
Spy swallowed his bravado. He didn’t have an escape plan for such an event as a colleague turned flirting partner turned vampire. He didn’t have time to think about it as Medic pressed his lips against his own.  
The kiss was firm but impassioned. He guided the kiss with pressure, sliding his gloved hand up to the nape of Spy’s neck. He nipped at his bottom lip, taking small, tugging bites as Spy rolled his head back in his grasp. He was flushed with excitement as Medic squeezed the back of his neck. He felt compelled to lean into his lips. And then Medic broke away.  
He turned his hand over to the front of his neck in the lightest of holds. Thumbing over Spy’s adam’s apple.  
“Now I have a hypothesis that I formed with the arrival of zhese new prominent canines. Many bloodsucking animals, such as Mosquitos and Vampire bats, have anaesthetic venom in their fangs. The traditional vampire is mythologised to be a seductive beast, my theory is zhat this is due to the venom they may vell secrete to subdue their prey, are you villing to help test zhis theory?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “For if I am correct it may be very much to your liking, Herr Spy.”  
Spy laughed heartily, welcoming the position he was in, “But of course, know that I am not afraid of pain or magic, Doctor. I am in your trusted hands.”  
“Excellent.” Medic said. He sank back to Spy’s neck and began gnawing at his skin, sucking and plying at the stubble of his neck. He adored the sparks of friction against his lips and he felt Spy sink into his hold. He broke off once again.

Spy looked about himself, taking note of his body’s excitement before catching sight of Medic striding down the hall. He marched towards the door of his infirmary, his bloodied coat fluttering behind him. He beckoned a single finger without looking back.  
“Come, Hörnchen, let us not dawdle.”  
Spy smoothed his suit down and readjusted his tie, before hurrying after him,  
“Yes sir…” he chuckled.

***

The lights flickered on in Medic’s workplace. When he’d told Spy he was planning on bringing him to his office, he didn’t envision lying down in the operating theatre. The Doctor adjusted the overhead lamp to not shine so brightly into his eyes.  
“Just lie on the table, mein Herr, zhere ve go…Good.”  
Spy was lying back in the stretched out chair the Doctor used for operations. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, just unorthodox.  
Medic rolled back his sleeves and began to examine Spy. Feeling for his lymph nodes around his jaw and neck, checking his pulse.  
“Zhis vill have to come off if I am to reach your neck…” He said in a low voice, and without resistance from Spy, he slipped his mask slowly off his head.  
“Hmm, like what you see..?” Spy hummed, raising an eyebrow at the doctor. There was a hint of impatience in his voice.  
Spy had shown his face to the doctor before; he had salt and pepper hair in waves that were pomaded back. The sides of his head were short, almost clean shaven, it gave him a chiseled distinguished look with his roman nose. Medic leaned closer to inhale his scent. He could decipher every note of his cologne: leather, musk, rosewood, mandarin, clove, even the sweet touch of leaf tobacco and the hint of ash about his hair. Behind that was something cloying, rich and savoury, and touch metallic. It was entrancing, he must remember to make stringent notes on this heightened sensory perception after his work was conducted.

In a swift motion the Doctor climbed the chair and straddled Spy, crawling over him languidly like some big, exotic cat. He ran his fingers over his collarbone and brushed his stubbled cheek against Spy’s own and murmured into his ear.  
“Let us begin.”  
The heat and vibration from his voice was overwhelming. The instructions were clear. Spy didn’t hesitate to start undressing the man before him. He pulled off the cravat around his neck and started to unbutton his shirt as Medic gave a throaty laugh as Spy pulled the heavy coat off of his shoulders.  
Medic began to undress spy, unbuttoning each pearly button on the fine linen shirt before pausing. He pulled back the shirt to find something curious; yes he had chest hair and a toned set of pectoral muscles but it was what he was wearing.  
He slowly revealed a black, brocade corset that scalloped just under his bust. It was intricately embroidered and obviously tailored to his waist, Medic ran his hands along Spy’s waist with his blazer and shirt open and scruffy. He wanted to enjoy the contour of his silhouette and inspect the lacing at the back with his fingertips. Spy stayed silent as Medic admired him in his vulnerability.  
“My, my… Vhat a specimen…” He murmured, “Bravo on zhe wonderful costume.”  
“Zhis is not a costume, mon amis. Zhis is a statement.” Spy angled his head up proudly, it seems he didn’t get much of a chance to wear this sort of thing regularly, Halloween gave him an opportunity to show off.  
Medic hummed, Spy could be very entertaining. They kissed again. It was more frenetic as they worked to release themselves from coats, shirts and ties. Medic fondled the buckle of Spy’s belt, enjoying the clink and sunk away from the kiss to trail down his neck. His started to suck and score his teeth along the rough, musky skin of his throat. He was careful to let his fangs only brush against Spy so as to warm him up, every time he nicked at him Spy would buck his hips into his own.  
“Patience…” He purred, pushing back to rest his head on Spy’s lap with a sweet look.  
He played with the belt buckle and smiled. He pulled off Spy’s trousers to show a garterbelt and a ruffled pair of briefs, and, as he suspected, a pair of back-seamed stockings clipped below the garterbelt. With his silvering hair and lithe body, Spy looked positively ravishing in his hosiery. Medic started swirling his fingers on the silk of Spy’s prominent bulge, smoothing his palm and eyeing Spy as he rolled his head back in the examination chair. The texture was exquisite.  
Without further teasing he freed Spy’s cock and took it into his mouth. He licked the precum off the head and ran his lips up and down on Spy indulgently. He was warm and smelt intoxicating, he adored the process of preparing his subjects, he loved to feel them melt under his expertise. His hand was flush against Spy’s chest, he felt him dip back into the chair and pant with pleasure. He could feel Spy’s pulse quicken as he lightly stroked his tongue on his cock.  
“Mon dieu…” He breathed, rocking his hips into Medic’s mouth who hummed pleasingly in reply.  
Spy was hard, strained with pleasure. The Doctor pulled his lips off the tip with a slight pop and seized Spy’s waist with a squeeze.  
“Turn over.” He commanded.

Spy rolled on his front, using the examination chair almost like he was about to receive a massage. He looped his arms around the headrest and watched over his shoulder as Medic circled his fingers on his ass.  
Medic kneeled behind him, still in his breeches and boots. Spy thought he looked remarkably strong as he leaned over to find something on his side table. He had a refined torso, but stilled aged with a speckling of downy hair that trailed down past his navel. He took out a small bottle, he poured the contents onto the first two fingers of his gloves and pulled down Spy’s briefs to begin working into him.  
Spy hissed from the cold gel, “You need to work on your bedside manner.”  
“And, as I said, you need to be patient...”  
He pressed into him slowly, he placed his hips behind Spy and rocked in time with his fingers as he eased into him. The tight ring of muscles relaxed with the rhythm and he eventually worked in three digits. Spy had surrendered himself, moaning softly into the headrest as Medic grasped his ass in the other hand.

The Doctor unzipped his fly and poured lubricant across the length of his ready cock. Looking behind him, Spy watched. Not bad, he smiled. Girthy, just as he preferred his lovers. He positioned himself behind Spy’s parted legs and placed his hands at his waist and shoulders. Just like a Viennese waltz, Spy thought, he was happy to let the Doctor lead.  
He pressed his cock into Spy and his running commentary trailed off. Medic slowly filled him as Spy’s breathless begging began. His voice hitched in his throat, stuttering in french under his breath as Medic mounted his hips fully against his backside.  
The Doctor leaned forward and enveloped his back with his chest as he thrust gently, still grasping his shoulder and letting his other hand run up his thigh against the silk stockings.  
“You really did go out of your way to present nicely, mein Herr, you make a pretty little subject...”  
Spy huffed as he took the full length of the Doctor, “You are most welcome Doctor.”  
He arched his back and pressed into Medic’s crotch, adoring the girth and warmth of his cock inside him. Spy was warm and velvety, he felt tight and perfect against his cock. It was hard to concentrate on his plans when the Patient was so irresistible.  
The Medic grunted with enthusiasm and pulled harder onto Spy’s shoulder as he sped up. The Sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the lab and Medic found Spy’s cock to pump in time with his own thrusts.  
He loomed over Spy to press his lips against his ears, panting with exertion, “Are you ready?”  
Spy gasped and nodding, rolling his hips against the Doctor as he began to peck kisses along his throat.  
“Good…” He growled, his voice low and trembling, “Zhis is vhy we are making love, yes. To ease any possible pain and distract you from the process.”  
Spy felt the prick of fangs against his skin. He moaned and shivered from the sensations across his body. Who knew the Doctor was so dextrous? With his hand on his cock and at his shoulder, he was embarrassed that he was almost at his climax. That was until the door opened.

The two froze, utterly compromised in their position. From what Spy could feel, Medic was partially glad to have a break as he felt his sweat against his back as he heaved a breath.

“Well, well, well, what have we got here?” Sniper asked loudly from the two door swinging behind him.  
Spy sank behind the headrest of the chair, wishing he had his invisilbiluty watch on his wrist. Alas, he’d worn something black, Swiss and leather for vanity.  
Without removing himself from Spy’s rear, he propped himself up on either side of the chair with his arms and yelled back, “UGGGH, HERR SNIPER NOW IS NOT THE TIME, DID YOU NOT SEE ZHE SOCK ON ZHE DOOR?!”  
“I made a note. Thought you might want some help with you ‘experiment.’”  
Spy was indignantly under Medic and he yelled back, “NO THANK YOU, BUSHMAN.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want an extra… distraction…?” Sniper grinned.  
He must have overheard their conversation in the hall.  
Medic paused and pushed his spectacles up his nose, “Vhat do you propose?”  
“I’m offerin’ something for Spy to focus on as you get your work done, Doc’. I imagine you want him fully occupied before you begin you start lapping up his blood, otherwise you might get a tad distracted yourself, don’t you want his head nice and still?”  
Medic pinched the bridge of his nose, it seemed that damned pollen was working on his team-mates, too. And Sniper’s constant back and forth flirting with Spy was coming back to bite them, literally in this case. He would keep bothering them if he didn’t offer him some sort of role in the experiment.  
“Vell, I could use an observer, as long as Herr Spy consents to it.”

Spy looked up at Sniper; he’d had a rendezvous or two with his team-mate, an adrenaline fuelled romp during a battle where they wrestled for supremacy fully clothed in the red dust of the Badlands. Spy preferred when they were on equal footing. Sniper would mock him for months after this seeing him in his best lingerie, Medic on the other hand was a man of taste and refinement.  
“Hm, he will be taking notes? Fine.”  
“He will be taking notes and keeping you head in place.” The Doctor said, handing Sniper a pen and a clipboard.

Sniper leaned on a nearby counter as Medic started to pleasure himself and Spy back to optimal hardness. Spy sighed as his skillful fingers traced over the head of his cock, coaxing pleasure into him again.  
Sniper whistled, drawing his eyes over Spy’s languid figure as Medic entered him again, “I like your costume.” He chuckled.  
Spy rolled his eyes. But he had to admit to himself, he liked being watched as he was taken by Medic. He felt exposed in his silk corset and ruffled briefs, his face maskless and his lips bitten in pleasure. It felt decadently filthy, he ought to treat himself once in a while.  
Medic pressed his cock back into him, working up a rhythm. The first thrust always sent a shiver up his spine

“You can take it like a champ when you want to…” Sniper murmured, he strolled forward and placed a finger under his chin to make him look up, “You know I was just going to jot down some notes for the Doctor and use this as wank material, but you look gorgeous darlin’, do you want something for that pretty mouth of yours? Would that keep you nice and still?”  
Humiliatingly, Spy felt himself submit to his unsavoury desires and nodded, “Y-yes, but you will owe me…”  
He could feel Medic bend over him once again, heat building in his own cock as it twitched for release.

“Let me take care of it.” Sniper smiled and unzipped his trousers. He could see he was already hard, and there was a hungry look behind those shades. The examination chair was lowered to the height of Sniper’s crotch, so it was perfect for such an activity. Sniper lowered his boxers and trousers just enough to let his cock and balls hang over the edge of the waistband. He smelt of sweat, and something sharp, like cheap citrus showergel. Sniper’s gloved hand curled into Spy’s hair as he pressed his cock to his lips. Spy took it in and it felt perfect.  
Medic leaned over his shoulder and began running his fangs against his throat once more, trying to find a perfect spot for incision. Sniper tugged on Spy’s head as he thrust into him, it was a great way of keeping Spy utterly still without the need for restraint, The Doctor thought to himself as he began to pierce his subject’s skin. Blood bubbled against his lips. It tasted deep and matured, like wine. He swirled his tongue against Spy’s wound and lapped it up. He felt fulfilled, energised all over as the rich taste flooded his mouth. He chuckled to himself, muffled as he bit deeper into Spy and sped up his thrusting.

Sniper was long and he was rough, unlike the Doctor’s gentlemanly ministrations. Spy opened wide as his mouth was fucked. He closed his eyes and submitted to the sensations bathing his body; he felt a slight sting before a wash of relaxation overcame him. His body melted into the chair and he let Sniper overtake the duty of thrusting into his mouth. With The Medic’s hand, his cock filling him up and Sniper’s rumbling voice rolling into his ears, praising the pleasure he was giving him, Spy began to lose control.

"I thought you'd like looking up at me, eh?" Sniper mocked, looking down at the man sucking his cock, "It's a fine view from up here."  
"M-merde..."

He bucked and moaned, climaxing into the Doctor’s hand. His thighs twitching and trying to angle themselves so that he could get as much of Medic’s cock into him as he could. His groans of release were muffled by Sniper, who pressed more of himself into his mouth as he came.  
“You’re such a good cocksucker, y’know that, ya’ beauty?” He said, growling, thrusting without care into his lips.  
Medic bit deeper into Spy’s neck, desperate to cling to the taste and sensation of his subject beneath him. The rhythmic clenching of Spy’s inner-muscles had sent him over the edge and he held Spy by the hips as he spent himself into him. He snarled with pleasure, not letting go from Spy's flesh. Crashing their hips together as he drained himself.

It didn’t take long for Sniper to join them. Pulling out of Spy’s mouth he held up his chin and began stroking his cock into Spy’s face. Within a matter of moments, he let his semen splash over his face, streaking his distinguished, regal face with cum.

The men caught their breath. Laughing in turn as they collapsed back into the examination seat, Sniper leant back onto the counter and found some clean cloths in a drawer to clean them all off.  
“You did good, Darlin’.” Sniper smirked as Spy peeled himself off the chair and began quickly and efficiently dressing himself.  
“You were adequate, though your manners are lacking, I would’ve preferred to swallow…”  
“Couldn’t resist.” He beamed, “Thank you Doc’, I feel a million dollars.”  
“No problem, Herr Sniper, thank you for your observations.” He said, wiping the blood off on his sleeve as he got into his coat once again.  
He licked his lips and noted that his teeth had receded to their usual size. So curious this spell wore off after his first feeding, he’d have to try this again before drawing any conclusions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hornchen means croissant in German. What an excellent language.
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/tf2/comments/5t2aal/maskless_spy_drawing/?utm_source=ifttt This is my maskless spy headcanon, aka, fuckin’ smokin.


End file.
